guitarfandomcom-20200213-history
Van Halen
Van Halen is an American hard rock band formed in Pasedena, California in 1972. They enjoyed success from the release of their self titled debut album in 1978. As of 2007 Van Halen has sold more than 80 million albums worldwidePress Release Announcing 2004 Van Halen Concert Tour and have had the most number one hits on the Billboard Mainstream Rock chart.1999 Dutch Van Halen Fan Club Interview with Michael Anthony According to the Recording Industry Association of America, Van Halen is the 19th best selling band/artist of all time with sales of over 56 million albums in the USA and is one of five rock bands that have had two albums sell more than 10 million copies in the USA. In addition to being recognized for quality and success, the band is known for the drama surrounding the exits of former members. The (multiple) exits of singers Sammy Hagar and David Lee Roth were surrounded in controversy and mass press coverage with various contrasting press statements between them and the band. More recently, founding bassist Michael Anthony was kicked out of the band for controversial reasons. Following their 2004 concert tour the band was on a hiatus from the public until September 2006, new bassist Wolfgang Van Halen's place was confirmed and Roth-reunion rumours began to re-surface coinciding with the band's Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction on March 12, 2007. After years of speculation, Van Halen began a tour with Roth in late 2007 across North America, which has been extended into 2008. An album is proposed to follow. Along with this, a live tour DVD was announced at their May 13, 2008 concert at the Izod Center (formerly the Continental Airlines Arena) that would contain recordings from several performances on their current tour. History David Lee Roth era (1972–1985) The Van Halen brothers first started playing music together when Alex took up the guitar and Eddie the drums. However, after some time with this set up, the two switched places."Everybody Wants Some: The Van Halen Saga, by Ian Christe In 1972 the Van Halen brothers formed a band called "Mammoth" which featured Eddie as lead vocalist/guitarist, Alex Van Halen on drums and Mark Stone on bass. They initially rented a sound system from David Lee Roth but decided to save money by letting him join as lead vocalist even though he had previously auditioned unsuccessfully for this. By 1974 the band decided to replace Stone. Michael Anthony, bassist and lead vocalist from local band "Snake" was auditioned. Following an all night jam session he was hired for bass and backing vocals. Mammoth discovered in 1974 that their name was already being used and changed to "Van Halen". According to Roth,Craze from the Heat by David Lee Roth this was his idea. They played backyard parties and on a flatbed truck at Hamilton Park. Van Halen played clubs in Pasadena and Hollywood to growing audiences, increasing their popularity through self promotion: before each gig they would pass out fliers at local high schools. This soon built them a major following.h The band became a staple on Hollywood's Sunset Strip during the mid-1970s, consistently playing at well known clubs like the Whisky a Go Go. In 1977 Gene Simmons, from Kiss, saw Van Halen and financed their first demo tape, flying the band to the Electric Lady Studios, New York City to record "House of Pain" and "Runnin' With the Devil". Eddie disliked the demo, because he was not using his own equipment and had to overdub guitar parts. Simmons wanted to change the band's name to "Daddy Longlegs" and had designed cover art (a daddy longlegs wearing a top hat), but the band stuck with Van Halen. Simmons then opted out of further involvement. In 1977, Mo Ostin and Ted Templeman of Warner Bros. Records saw Van Halen perform at the Starwood in Hollywood. Although the audience was small, the two were so impressed with Van Halen that within a week they offered them a recording contract. In October of that year, Van Halen recorded their eponymous first album at Sunset Sound Recorders studio. All of the tracks were laid down in about three weeks, with little over-dubbing or double tracking. Minor mistakes were purposely left on the record and a simple musical set-up was used to give the record a live feel. Despite its simple components, Van Halen proved innovative in musical technique, production, and arrangement. On release, Van Halen reached #12 on the ''Billboard'' pop music charts, one of rock's most commercially successful debuts.1970s 100 Best-Selling Albums according to industry sales It is a highly regarded hard rock album.Rolling Stone Top 500 Greatest Albums Ever Made The album included songs now regarded as Van Halen classics, like "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" and the guitar solo "Eruption", which showcased Eddie's use of a playing technique known as 'finger-tapping'. The band toured for nearly a year, opening for Black Sabbath and establishing a reputation for their performances. The band's chemistry came out of a contrast between Eddie Van Halen's technical guitar wizardry and David Lee Roth's flamboyant antics, which later turned them into rivals. They returned to the studio in 1979 for Van Halen II, similar in style to their debut. This album yielded the band's first hit single, "Dance The Night Away." Over the next few years, the band alternated album releases and touring to increasing commercial and critical acclaim and became one of the world's most successful and influential bands. Their party-loving spirit and hard rocking anthem-like sound made them popular with teenagers. Women and Children First was released in 1980 and further cemented Van Halen's status. But in 1981, during the recording of the Fair Warning album, tensions rose. Eddie's desire for more serious and complex songs was at odds with Roth's poppy style. Although Roth (and producer Templeman) acquiesced to Eddie's wishes, Fair Warning was a sales disappointment, with no hits. In later interviews Eddie would reveal that he was struggling with alcoholism during the production of Fair Warning and this resulted in the album's darker tone. Diver Down performed better. The band then earned a spot in the Guinness Book of World Records for the highest-paid single appearance of a band: $1 million for a 90 minute set at the 1983 US Festival. Despite this return to form, Roth and Eddie's differences continued, and this caused friction with other band members. According to bassist Billy Sheehan, after his band Talas completed a tour with Van Halen, he was approached by Eddie Van Halen to replace Michael Anthony. The reasons for this were never clear to Sheehan, because nothing came out of ithttp://www.classicrockrevisited.com/Interviews05/billysheehan05.htm Billy Sheehan interview Accessed 28 September 2007 Van Halen's next album, 1984 (released on January 9, 1984) was their commercial pinnacle. Recorded at Eddie Van Halen's newly-built 5150 Studios, the album featured keyboards which had only been used sporadically on previous albums. The lead single, "Jump", featured a synthesizer hook and anthemic lyrics, and became the band's first and only #1 pop hit, garnering them a Grammy nomination.http://www.yuddy.com/articles/Music/van-halen.html Accessed on 17 August 2007. Other hit singles included "Panama", "I'll Wait", and "Hot for Teacher". Many of the songs had popular music videos on MTV. 1984 was praised by critics and fans alike, peaking at #2 on the ''Billboard'' charts behind Michael Jackson's Thriller. However, the album was also a breaking point. In the midst of the tour, the artistic and personal tensions among the musicians reached a fever pitch. Reasons for the breakup vary based on the band member interviewed, but were rooted in control of the band's sound and image. Roth was upset about Eddie playing music outside of Van Halen without checking with the band and Eddie was sick of Roth's flamboyant behavior and stage persona. On April 1, 1985, Roth left Van Halen. Sammy Hagar era (1985–1996) At first, Eddie invited Patty Smyth of Scandal to replace Roth but she refused. Eddie was then introduced by way of a mutual auto mechanic to Sammy Hagar, formerly of 1970s band Montrose, and at that time a solo artist coming off a very successful year (his 1984 album ''VOA'' had yielded hit single "I Can't Drive 55'"). Hagar agreed to join, also serving as a rhythm guitar onstage to add to the Van Halen sound. The 1986 Van Halen album 5150 was a hit, becoming the band's first #1 album on the Billboard charts, driven by the keyboard-dominated singles "Why Can't This Be Love?", "Dreams" and "Love Walks In". The album included diverse songs ranging from the thrashiness of "Get Up" and party rock of "Summer Nights" to the more riff-driven "Good Enough" and a guitar heavy title track. To further introduce the new era for the band, a new Van Halen logo was put on the cover. The new logo retained elements of the original, but now the lines extending from either side of 'VH' wrapped around and formed a sphere. 5150 is generally considered the strongest album of the "Hagar era". Following the release of the 5150 album, a tour was launched to support it across North America. Named the 1986 Tour, the title was a homage to the previous 1984 Tour in support of the 1984 album. The band proved touring with Hagar was as successful as with Roth, and footage was released on VHS/DVD as Live Without a Net. In the tour Hagar wanted to minimize the use of pre-Hagar Van Halen songs in the set, other than the band's best known classics. This was a trend that continued, with the expanding repertoire of Hagar-era songs slowly whittling away at the number of Roth-era songs on the set list. During Hagar's tenure, the band established a musical formula that proved commercially successful in the United States. Hagar's style enabled Van Halen to become accessible to a wider audience, with lyrics that were more conventional and refined. Eddie's keyboard work brought a wider variety of sonic textures within each song, and the production was altered toward the pop side, and the songs became longer: During the Roth era, Van Halen songs rarely stretched beyond three and a half minutes, and some albums struggled to cross the thirty minute mark. With Hagar, some songs exceeded five minutes in length. The result was markedly different from the hard charging, rollicking riffs of the group's earlier work. The mix of pop and hard rock styles created a new sound for Van Halen. All four studio albums produced during this period reached #1 on the Billboard pop music charts and 17 singles breached the top 12 of the mainstream rock tracks chart. In addition, Van Halen was nominated for two Grammy Awards, winning the 1991 Best Hard Rock Performance with Vocal award for the album For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge. Van Halen continued to enjoy tremendous success throughout the mid-90's. In 1995 Van Halen surprised many fans by supporting Bon Jovi on their European Summer stadium tour. The band's commercial success and new "Van Hagar" sound did little to woo many fans who still held a strong resentment over Roth's departure and refused to move on. However Eddie repeatedly said he was happier with Hagar singing and that "Roth was not coming back". During the recording of songs for the film Twister, escalating tension between Hagar and the Van Halen brothers boiled and Hagar departed on Father's Day, 1996. The band had recorded a song, "Humans Being" which Eddie claimed he had to write all the lyrics for since Hagar's were "too cheesy". This upset Hagar, and when they were to record a second song for the soundtrack, Hagar was in Hawaii. He wasn't keen on doing soundtrack work since it would make the music hard to obtain for fans, 'abusing' them, so the second track the band were due to record became an Eddie/Alex instrumental, Respect the Wind. The band was also working on a compilation album, which Hagar was not keen on since he felt it was not what fans wanted, nor was it something the band needed to release, since they presumably had a long career ahead of them. This led to conflicts with Hagar and the group's new manager, Ray Danniels (Ed Leffler's replacement and Alex Van Halen's brother in law) who suggested the idea. Reluctant to work on compilation album songs before a new album came out, the band fell out, leaving the management siding with Eddie and Alex. Hagar was also rumoured to have concerns over comparisons on an album which featured both his work and Roth's. Hagar claimed that he was fired; Van Halen claimed that he quit. The media storm surrounding the dramatic exit of Hagar helped him immediately restart his solo career. However, the publicity did not help Van Halen, serving to highlight the vacant lead singer spot. The band's past successes set high expectations, and fans everywhere were waiting for the band's next move. Throughout this time, Michael Anthony managed to remain on good terms with Hagar. With Mitch Malloy and a temporary reunion with Roth (1996) When Sammy Hagar left Van Halen, they very quickly recruited Mitch Malloy as a replacement. They jammed and recorded demos with him. He was a friend of Eddie and knew the band, who decided it was appropriate to invite him into the band.http://www.melodicrock.com/interviews/mitchmalloy.html Accessed on 2 September 2007 David Lee Roth called Eddie to discuss what tracks would be included on a planned Van Halen compilation (work on which actually began before Hagar's departure). They got along well, and Eddie invited him up to his house/studio. Shortly afterwards, David Lee Roth re-entered the studio with the band and producer Glen Ballard. Two songs from those sessions were added to the band's Greatest Hits album and released as singles to promote it. In September, Van Halen were asked to present an award at the 1996 MTV Video Music Awards. They agreed, and on September 4, 1996, the four original members of Van Halen made their first public appearance together in over eleven years. This helped to bring the compilation to #1 on the US album charts. However, unknown to Roth, Eddie and Alex were still auditioning other singers. Following the band's MTV appearance, Malloy decided the band could not be successful with a new vocalist since people would now want Roth. He called Anthony, and quit. Millions of people viewed the show, and Roth claimed to be back in the band.http://www.melodicrock.com/interviews/mitchmalloy.html Accessed on 2 September 2007 The band's appearance on the 1996 MTV Video Music Awards fueled reunion speculation. Several weeks after the awards show, it was discovered Roth was out of Van Halen again. Roth released a statement in which he apologized to the media and the fans, stating that he was an unwitting participant in a Van Halen publicity stunt by them and manager Ray Danniels. The next day, Eddie and Alex released their own statement, claiming they were completely honest with Roth and never suggested he was guaranteed to be the next lead singer.Open letter from David Lee Roth about the band's appearance on the MTV Video Music Awards Gary Cherone era (1996–1999) The band recruited Gary Cherone, frontman of the then defunct Boston-based band Extreme. The result was Van Halen III. Many songs were longer and more ethereal. It was less about rocking out, and more thought-provoking ("How Many Say I", with Eddie on vocals). These changes alienated many fans while failing to attract new fans. Sales were poor by the band's standards, only reaching Gold certification, despite the album peaking at #4 on the US charts. Van Halen III did produce a hit however, "Without You", and additionally the song "Fire in the Hole" appeared on the Lethal Weapon 4 soundtrack. Later it was also revealed that Anthony was only permitted by Eddie to play bass on three tracks on the album and that Eddie played the rest. Anthony received a full credit, masking this apparent behind-the-scenes difficulty. The album was followed by a poorly attended, but well received, and widespread tour. The ''III'' Tour saw Van Halen playing in new countries, including first ever visits to Australia and New Zealand. Shortly afterwards, Van Halen returned to the studio. In early 1999, they started work on a new album, rumoured to be called Love Again. Working titles of songs included "Left for Dead," "River Wide," "Say Uncle," "You Wear it Well," "More Than Yesterday," "I Don't Miss You...Much," "Love Divine," and "From Here, Where Do We Go?". Van Halen's new album was left unfinished when Cherone left amicably in November 1999. Citing musical differences, it is likely III's sales and critical reception had a big impact. Touring with Cherone, regardless of his charisma, had proven disappointing in terms of attendance. Unlike the previous two singers, there was no bad blood and Cherone remained in contact with Van Halen. As when Hagar left, speculation resumed on a Roth reunion. Hiatus from public (1999–2003) Eddie recovered from his hip surgery in late 1999, but from 2000 to early 2004, no official statements were made by Van Halen and no music released. However, information about members past and present trickled in. The Van Halen brothers continued writing at 5150 studios, Gary Cherone recorded an album and toured with new band Tribe of Judah. One of the songs that Cherone had written for the scrapped 2nd album with Van Halen entitled "Left For Dead", would see its lyrics set to a completely new musical arrangement with Tribe of Judah. Meanwhile, Hagar and Roth continued their solo careers. In 2000, the band worked with David Lee Roth at 5150, writing new music before falling out again. Eddie kept quiet, but made a rare appearance at the LAPD charity golf tournament during May 2001. Any band progress would have been interrupted on October 15, 2001, when Eddie and his wife of 21 years, actress Valerie Bertinelli, separated (though the couple only filed for divorce on December 8, 2005). In November 2001, Anthony claimed Roth had been working with the band again for a few months, but lawyers had shut it down. Strangely, Anthony later denied this. The band's record label (Warner, who had first signed them in 1978) dropped them this year also. More positively, Eddie underwent treatment for cancer and announced his recovery on Van Halen's website in May 2002. Eddie's only live performances during this period were joining Mountain to play "Never in My Life" in August 2002 and a private audience jam at NAMM January 2003. This took place at the Peavey booth (Peavey produced Eddie's signature "Wolfgang" model guitar). Word quickly spread through the NAMM show that Eddie was to play at the Peavey booth, and it filled up. Eddie showed up late, drunk. When he finally appeared, he was incoherent. Shortly after this, Peavey lost its license to produce the "official" Van Halen guitar, and Fender, which had purchased Charvel-Jackson, was awarded the license, but the guitar produced was a copy of Eddie's earlier Strat-style guitars. In the summer of 2002, David Lee Roth and Sammy Hagar teamed up in the Song For Song, the Heavyweight Champs of Rock and Roll tour (also known as the 'Sans-Halen' or 'Sam & Dave' Tour). The joint tour headlining both former lead singers attracted media and audience fascination because it seemed more improbable than even a Van Halen with Roth or Hagar could be. The tour drew large crowds and featured no opening acts, Roth and Hagar would alternate opening as the first act during the tour. In an interview, Roth contrasted his personality with Hagar's, saying, "He's the kind of guy you go out with to split a bottle with a friend. I'm the kind of guy you go out with if you want to split your friend with a bottle." Michael Anthony guested with Hagar's band, The Waboritas, numerous times and sometimes even sang lead vocals. He never played with Roth. Gary Cherone appeared on occasion. Hagar released a live album (Hallelujah), featuring vocals by Mike and Gary, and a documentary DVD, Long Road to Cabo, about touring with Roth. Next, Hagar joined with Joe Satriani and Journey guitarist Neal Schon to form a side project, Planet Us, along with Michael Anthony and Deen Castronovo (also of Journey) on drums. The band recorded just two songs and played live a few times before dissolving when Hagar and Anthony rejoined Van Halen. While the two lead singers promoted the tour and publicly claimed mutual respect, rumours of bitter acrimony and mutual loathing between the two singers swirled. The allegations were later revealed in back stage video showing Roth and Hagar camps maintaining strict separation. On July 4, 2004, Roth performed with the Boston Pops at Boston's annual Pops Goes the Fourth celebration. Hagar remained active, releasing five albums and creating his own merchandising brand Cabo Wabo, which lends its name to his line of tequila, as well as his franchise of cantinas. He reunited with Montrose in 2003 and 2005 for a few performances and maintained contact with Michael Anthony, often playing with him. With Van Halen inactive, Anthony worked on merchandising projects such as his signature Yamaha bass and set up a website. He became involved with the annual music industry NAMM Show. Also in this period, rumours cropped up that Anthony had been fired - despite his name being included in messages 'from the band' on their website. His official website denied the rumours, though it was later revealed that on the Van Halen III album Anthony only recorded three tracks, and subsequently his position became tenuous (it relied entirely on Hagar's demands that he remain in 2004). His departure was confirmed in 2006. Reunion with Hagar (2003–2005) During January 2003, the VHND (Van Halen News Desk) website reported that Sammy Hagar was working with the Van Halens. No official confirmation came for an extended period of time. In late March 2004, Van Halen and Sammy Hagar announced that Hagar would reunite with the band for a Best Of album release and a Summer concert tour of the USA. In July 2004, Van Halen released their second Greatest Hits compilation (a double album, unlike the first), featuring three new songs with Hagar: "It's About Time", "Up For Breakfast", and "Learning to See". These songs were newly written by the Van Halen brothers and Sammy Hagar. The songs were credited to Hagar/Van Halen/Van Halen, which was unusual since normally the entire lineup (which also included Michael Anthony) would be credited. However, the performance was credited to the entire band; Michael Anthony would later reveal in interviews that Eddie Van Halen had in fact not wanted him to be a part of the reunion and for this reason Anthony had not been allowed to perform in the sessions (explaining his lack of a songwriting credit), with Eddie playing the bass parts himself instead. Though it was the only new album since the band's first Greatest Hits, no songs with Gary Cherone from Van Halen III were included. It was certified platinum in the USA in August 2004. The tour grossed almost US$55 million, and Pollstar listed Van Halen in the top 10 grossing tours of 2004. Most of the concerts received positive feedback from professional reviewers. On some shows, Eddie's son Wolfgang came onstage and played guitar with his father during 316 a song dedicated to his son, taking its name from his birthday. However, serious problems surfaced. Promoters lost money, tickets were often deemed overpriced, and few shows sold out. Reports from the first half of the tour were largely positive. Later, however, stories of Eddie being drunk and playing poorly also circulated. At the end of the band's final show of the tour, in Tucson, Eddie smashed one of his guitars during the show and quickly walked off stage. After the tour, things broke down. At first Hagar stated he had yet to decide what he would be doing with the band but he was in Van Halen. However, Hagar and Anthony soon admitted that Eddie had problems with alcohol during the tour that affected everyone involved. Hagar stated that he was "done with Van Halen" and wished that everyone would have "taken it more seriously". Despite this, Eddie later described himself as 'satisfied' with the tour. After the tour ended, Hagar returned to his solo band The Waboritas, and Anthony appeared with him on tour occasionally. The band quickly faded from view after Hagar left again. In December 2005 Michael Anthony revealed in an interview with Mark & Brian that he had not talked with the Van Halens and was unsure of their plans. Reunion with Roth (2006 - present) Rumors of a David Lee Roth reunion re-emerged and on January 3, 2006, Roth explained during an interview that he spoke to Alex Van Halen the previous week and a reunion was "inevitable".Pittsburgh Tribune Review article with David Lee Roth However, he also said that Eddie Van Halen was "off in his own little world" recently. When asked if any problems occurred with Sammy Hagar during the 2004 tour Eddie Van Halen answered, "Sammy is Sammy, and for the most part that's just fine". Roth persisted with suggestions of a reunion, saying. "People want the reunion," and "No one will pay respect to what any of us do musically until we get the reunion out of the way." In May 2006, he told Billboard.com, "There's contact between the two camps." On June 3rd, Michael Anthony began a successful tour with Hagar billed as "The Other Half" (a reference to them being half of Van Halen with the other half being Eddie/Alex), with Anthony singing lead vocals sometimes. Meanwhile, On June 19 the Van Halen brothers jumped onstage with Kenny Chesney at The Home Depot Center performing "Jump" and "You Really Got Me". This unusual performance was their first onstage since the 2004 tour. This was followed by another Eddie Van Halen performance in July 19, 2006, at the House of Petals in Los Angeles, playing new material. He followed this with an announcement on July 27, 2006, that some of his new music would be released on the soundtrack for the pornography film Sacred Sin. In March 2006, Michael Anthony spoke to Japanese rock magazine Burrn!, claiming the brothers did not want him on the 2004 reunion - Hagar did (and would not play without Anthony), but he had to agree to reduced royalties and end absolutely all association with the band after the tour in terms of rights to using the name to promote himself. It was in this same interview he admitted he was not involved in the new songs on Best of Both Worlds and only recorded three tracks for III. On September 8, 2006, Howard Stern's Eddie Van Halen live interview broke the band's long silence. Eddie said he was willing to reunite with Roth and revealed a solo album in the works. Michael Anthony's departure was confirmed with Eddie's son, Wolfgang, taking his role. Wolfgang had played guitar alongside his father on some 2004 concerts. When queried about The Other Half tour, Eddie said Anthony could "do what he wants" now. This shocked and offended many fans. . In November, Eddie's spokesperson, Janie Liszewski, claimed the Van Halen family was writing/rehearsing for a Summer 2007 tour, which Billboard magazine's website shortly confirmed. However, the Van Halen website remained in the state it had been in since the Hagar reunion. On December 11, 2006, Eddie Van Halen stated to Guitar World magazine that David Lee Roth had been directly invited to rejoin the band. However, on December 28, Roth announced that he had not talked to Eddie in two years, and a reunion with Van Halen could result in a "Jerry Springer style fight". News from the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame slipped out on January 8, 2007, confirming that Van Halen would be inducted. They had jointly led the ballot and been long rumoured for inclusion before this time. The Van Halen brothers, Anthony, Hagar, and Roth were to be inducted.Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Backs New Members Ben Sisario, Jan. 8, 2007, The New York Times, "Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Backs New Members" Billboard announced on January 24, 2007, that Van Halen would reunite with David Lee Roth for a US tour . This was confirmed shortly after on the official Van Halen website. The Van Halen News Desk announced on February 15, 2007, that a Van Halen "Best Of (1978-1984)", a single-disc compilation of Van Halen's David Lee Roth era, would be released by April 3. Shortly after, information arrived in a flood. Various sources claimed the tour was shut down as was the new "Best Of" CD. On March 8, 2007 Eddie announced on Van Halen's website that he was in rehab. Along with the announcement, a change was made to the website. The logo at the top of the page changed to the Roth-era logo. As the band's Hall of Fame induction drew near, media focus shifted to that. Velvet Revolver would induct the band and speak on their behalf. On March 12, 2007, the band was inducted at a ceremony held at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in New York City. Anthony and Hagar were the only inductees in attendance (ironically, both ex-members). Velvet Revolver played "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love", and Anthony and Hagar performed "Why Can't This Be Love" with Paul Shaffer. At a post-induction press conference, Hagar said he would love to work with Van Halen again but that the Van Halens should tour with Roth first. On April 21, 2007, Eddie Van Halen served as an Honorary Race Official for the Subway Fresh Fit 500 NASCAR NEXTEL Cup Series race at Phoenix International Raceway. He looked fit and well, better than he had on the last tour, and on May 24 posted a note to the Van Halen website confirming that he had exited rehab successfully.Sources: Van Halen Tour To Be Announced Next Week After nearly 10 months of speculation and numerous rumours, on Monday, August 13th, 2007, Van Halen (and David Lee Roth separately via his own websitehttp://www.davidleeroth.com/ retrieved August 14, 2007) announced that the band will be going on a tour of North America beginning on September 27. .http://www.van-halen.com/news.html retrieved on August 14 2007 Roth claimed in the press release that, "the idea is that this will continue on and on and on" and also that a world tour and new album were in the works. Press reaction to the reunion was largely warm, but the re-designed website sparked controversy when Michael Anthony was removed from images of old album artwork. The album covers were reverted to normal a day later without a word after bitter reactions. The tour was originally 25 dates, but the reunion now stands to be much longer, extending into 2008 with a second leg. Van Halen started their new tour on September 27, 2007 in Charlotte, North Carolina. Playing to sellout crowds, the tour has generated positive reviews.Reunited Van Halen proves they still have what it takes Amid rumors of Eddie being back in rehab, multiple dates of the current tour have been postponed. The official reason is the need for medical procedures to be run on Eddie Van Halen. Van Halen Postpone Four Tour Dates - News Story | Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV News On March 5, 2008 World Entertainment Weekly to CBS News reported the reason behind the stoppage in the tour was due to Eddie Van Halen needing to reenter rehab. The report also indicated that it was a "furious backstage bust-up in Florida with his 17-year-old son and bandmate Wolfgang" which motivated Eddie to seek help once again. In response to rumors about Eddie Van Halen being back in rehab Valerie Bertinelli stated that "he is not in rehab". She did not however state if he had recently been in rehab, stating only that he wasn't currently. Wolfgang Van Halen also stated that his father was not in rehab during the 2008 Kids Choice Awards, but did not say if he had recently been in rehab: only that he wasn't in rehab now . Eventually, the tour started back up on April 17 at the Reno Events Center in Reno. Van Halen, along with 3 other bands, have been confirmed to be included in the upcoming video game Guitar Hero IV.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/52650 Band members Current members *David Lee Roth - lead vocals (1974–1985, 1996, 2006-present) *Eddie Van Halen - guitar, keyboards, backing vocals (1972–present) *Wolfgang Van Halen - bass guitar, backing vocals (2006–present) *Alex Van Halen - drums, percussion (1972–present) Former members *Michael Anthony - bass guitar, keyboards, backing vocals (1974–2002, 2003-2005) *Sammy Hagar - lead vocals, guitar (1985–1996, 2003–2005) *Gary Cherone - lead vocals (1996–1999) *Mark Stone - bass guitar, backing vocals (1972–1974) Discography *Sammy Hagar Discography Legacy The Van Halen album introduced the guitar world to the band's signature "Brown sound," a nickname given to the result of Eddie's guitar/amp combination and technique. With Templeman's production, this tone was carefully defined. Contract riders Van Halen pioneered the modern rock music tour with their use of the concert technical contract rider. They were the first band to use contract riders to specify a "wish list", a practice now used throughout the music industry. As one of the first major bands with a travelling stage show, Van Halen had extensive requirements including power availability and stage construction details. Many venues were not equipped to handle the requirements, resulting in damage to band equipment, once nearly killing a roadie. The band's demands were not limited to technical issues; their now-infamous rider specified that a bowl of M&M candies, with all of the brown M&Ms removed, was to be placed in their dressing room. According to David Lee Roth,From "Crazy from the Heat" - David Lee Roth's autobiography this was listed in the technical portion of the contract, not because the band felt they wanted to make random demands of the venue, but as a means to ensure venue staff were correctly honouring the contract as specified. If there was no such bowl, or if there were brown M&M's left in the bowl, then the band had reason to believe the contract was not being fulfilled entirely correctly and had to check every detail prior to going on stage. Material covered by other artists Influential American punk trio The Minutemen recorded a 40-second version of "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" for their landmark double album Double Nickels on the Dime, though the arrangement was changed significantly to fit the time.http://starling.rinet.ru/music/temp/vanhalen.html Accessed 20 August 2007 Rapper Tone Loc used uncredited samples from "Jamie's Cryin'" on his hit "Wild Thing," but when asked about it later Alex Van Halen said "It was 1987, who knew?" . In 1989, 2 Live Crew sampled the riff of "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" for their single "The Fuck Shop". On an episode of The Simpsons, Bart buys his mother Marge a radio frying pan that plays You Really Got Me when she turns it on. The dance music act Apollo 440 sampled the guitar intro from "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" for their 1997 single "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Dub". Van Halen's arrangement of the song "You Really Got Me" (performed by other artists) was featured in the video game Guitar Hero II. Panama was also used as the opening video theme music in "Gran Turismo 4." In 2002, Canadian ambient musician Tim Hecker released My Love Is Rotten to the Core, a concept album composed of spliced and sampled elements of Van Halen songs and interviews, constructed into a mini-narrative of the band's dissolution and breakup over Hecker's trademark drone-y ambient noise. Cultural references On Cartoon Network in the late 1990's, a series called The Justice Friends depicted a group of superheroes who exist in the universe of Dexter's Laboratory. One of the main characters, Valhallen (a contraction for Valhalla and Van Halen), an axe-wielding Viking God of rock with Southern Californian mannerisms, is a melding of Norse God Thor and Eddie Van Halen. His axe is shaped like a guitar to re-enforce this. The song "Everybody Wants Some!!" appears in the movie Better Off Dead. While Lane Meyer (John Cusack) works in a burger restaurant wishing he were elsewhere, he imagines the food singing and dancing to the popular track via claymation. In the 1985 movie Back to the Future Marty McFly uses a portable cassette player to torture his father by playing Van Halen at excessive volume. The music was taken from Eddie's demo tapes. Side projects and collaborations Members of Van Halen have collaborated with ex-members numerous times, or even in each other's side projects. * 1967–1972: Eddie and Alex Van Halen begin learning instruments together, performing in various small venues. They then joined various "Top 40" cover bands. * 1972–1973: Mammoth, the band which would become Van Halen rented a PA system from David Lee Roth.http://www.pasadena.edu/about/history/alumni/vanhalen/vanhalen.cfm Pasadena City College alumni page on Eddie/Alex Van Halen accessed on 12 August 2007. * 1983: Eddie played guitar on Brian May's Star Fleet Project album which also featured Alan Gratzer, Phil Chen and Fred Mandel. * 1983: Eddie played guitar on Michael Jackson's Beat It single. * 1987: Eddie played bass on I Never Said Goodbye, Sammy Hagar's 1987 solo album and was one of the album's backing vocalists and producers.http://www.artistdirect.com/nad/music/artist/appears/0,,504821,00.html Artistdirect.com information on the album, accessed 21 August 2007 Eddie also contributed a small guitar part, though it was uncredited.http://www.vanhalenfaq.com/sammy.php Accessed on September 3rd 2007 * 1987: Eddie played bass and Hagar sang/played guitar on the song 'Winner Takes All' for the Over the Top movie soundtrackhttp://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&token=&sql=10:f9fqxqygld0e All Music Guide review of the movie's soundtrack Accessed on 12 August 2007 * 1991: David Lee Roth had Extreme (featuring future-Van Halen frontman Gary Cherone) as a support act on tourDavid Lee Roth photos, info and news - People * 1995: On the front cover of the band's Balance album, future member Wolfgang Van Halen is pictured * 1996: The instrumental track 'Respect the Wind', for the Twister movie was by Eddie and Alex Van Halen. This is Alex Van Halen's only work outside of Van Halen, largely because he insists on only performing with his brother. Alex also played keyboards, usually Eddie's role. Often considered a Van Halen song - it was not released with any contributions from Michael Anthony, or Sammy Hagar (whose exit from the band had yet to be announced)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117998/soundtrack IMDB soundtrack credits Accessed 12 August 2007 * 2001: Anthony joined Hagar for a few of his concerts * 2002: Hagar and Roth combined for the Song For Song, the Heavyweight Champs of Rock and Roll Tour, also known as the Sans Halen tourhttp://www.vh1.com/artists/news/1454593/05302002/hagar_sammy.jhtml VH1.com article on the tour accessed 12 August 2007 * 2002: On the first and second of June, Anthony came onstage for several songs during Hagar's set in the Hagar/Roth tour. He continued to appear periodically.http://www.rockdetector.com/officialbio,43697.sm Rock Detector, accessed 12 August 2007. Gary Cherone came on stage for a Boston date on August 28 during Sammy Hagar's set, as did Anthonyhttp://www.rockdetector.com/officialbio,43697.sm Rock Detector, accessed 12 August 2007 * 2002 - 2003: Sammy Hagar and Michael Anthony were part of the Planet Us supergroup before leaving (and dissolving the band with them) for the 2004 Van Halen reunion tourhttp://www.classicrockrevisited.com/Interviews05/NealSchon05.htm Interview with Neal Schon, ex-member of Planet Us. Accessed on 12 August 2007 * 2003: Some of the recordings from Hagar and Anthony's performances together in 2001 and 2002 were included on a new Sammy Hagar live album, Live: Hallelujah. * 2004: Wolfgang joined his father on guitar in the 2004 reunion tour for some dates, before officially joining the bandhttp://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=61475 Accessed 12 August 2007 * 2005–2006: Michael Anthony joined Sammy Hagar's solo band at numerous live dates to jam with them during their set. * 2006–2007: Sammy Hagar and Michael Anthony formed the Chickenfoot project with Red Hot Chili Peppers drummer Chad Smith though no music was released.http://www.vhnd.com/articles/070109-03.shtml Van Halen News Desk article on Chickenfoot accessed 12 August 2007 * 2006-present: Sammy Hagar and Michael Anthony's 'The Other Half' tours. Gary Cherone appeared on occasion during the 2006 tour to perform too. * 2007: Sammy Hagar and Michael Anthony performed 'Why Can't This Be Love?' at Van Halen's Rock 'N' Roll Hall of Fame induction, and spoke in several interviews togetherOn the Scene:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction ceremony | PopWatch Blog | EW.com * 2007–present: Vic Johnson, guitarist from Sammy Hagar's solo band is in Michael Anthony's new band - Mad Anthony Xpress. They are joining Sammy Hagar's latest tour for dates when Anthony is taking part in The Other Half performances.